Home for Pizza aka Of Sibling Bonding
by Kaimelar Feylove
Summary: Jane comes home for the weekend to spend some time with Trent. A short, one-shot sibling story.


**Authors note: This is just a ficlet about Jane and Trent. It is complete as is. I really like the relationship they have, probably because I wish I had a brother or sister that I could be that close too... sigh oh well... too late now. **

**Just one more note, then I'll shut up... For those of you who read my "What Happens Next?", you should recognize something… I have a habit of tying all my stories together. **

**Legal stuffs: They aren't mine, I just wish they were... Try to sue me and I'll call Helen.**

* * *

Trent turned off the TV and stretched. He leaned back and looked around Jane's room. It was so empty. Jane had taken the few things that really showed she lived there, with the exception of the many canvases stacked in the corner. It looked more like a storage room with a bed in it. He had started watching TV in here most nights now that Jane was at BFAC. It was easier than trying to move her TV, which was one of the few in the house that worked, to another room. 

He had driven her to Boston, none to happy about it, but enjoying spending that last time with her. She had decided to move in with a friend, Marion, a few weeks before Thanksgiving until she started classes the next semester, so she could get used to the campus. But he still didn't like being in the house by himself, with only the chance that one of the scattered Lanes might return to the nest. Not that that was a preferable situation.

He stood up and left the room, heading to the kitchen. He knew better than to look in the refrigerator for food and instead picked up the phone, dialing Jesse's number. Maybe he would be awake and they could get something to eat. But no such luck. Before he could decide what to do, the doorbell rang.

Trent groaned, not sure he wanted to know who was there. He didn't really feel up to dealing with anyone right now. He briefly considered going upstairs and ignoring the doorbell, until it began to ring in rapid succession and there was a pounding on the door.

"Shit," he murmured to himself, and slouched for the door. Unlocking it, he paused for a moment, steeling himself. He pulled open the door, but he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Jane was standing with a small duffel bag and her left hand in the air, about to pound again. "Well, it took you long enough to get to the door. Don't tell me you were asleep, its already past dark." She walked in past him, giving him a quick hug as she did so.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you. How'd you get here?" He asked, still stunned to see her.

"Jesse borrowed a car and came up to see me, and I decided to come back and visit my favorite brother for the weekend." She said brightly, throwing her bag on the couch. "But right now I'm starving, and I know better than to assume there's food here, so you and I are going to Pizza King before they close."

They made it to Pizza King in time to get a pie and headed back to Casa de Lane, and opted to sit on Jane's bed - again because of the TV - talking and demolishing the pizza that Jane had paid for. She told Trent about having a few magazines had paid for her submissions, and walking around the campus.

"They have some really nice sculptures around the campus too," Jane said, chewing the last of her pizza. "But that's enough about me, what have you been doing since I left?"

Trent shrugged, taking another bite of his pizza. "The band has been talking about practicing, but it's been hard to get everyone together. You know..." He trailed off, taking a gulp of his soda.

Jane didn't say anything. She worried about her brother sometimes. She knew he didn't like the fact that she had left for BFAC, but that he was going to support her anyway. She had been surprised when he had admitted that he was afraid he'd loose her when she moved to Boston, not that the rest of the Lane family had given any evidence that it wouldn't happen. But Jane knew that she and Trent were the exception. Of course, she figured he spent even more time sleeping than normal now that she was gone, and that couldn't be good for him. Then she remembered the flier.

"Oh hey, I got you something. Maybe you'll be able to get the band together for this," She said, leaning over the edge of the bed to dig in her bag and pulled out a flyer on bright yellow paper. "Some guy gave me this when I visited Daria at Raft last week after I mentioned my brother was in a band." She handed him the paper, which said in big bold letters that there was a band needed. The pay wasn't anything spectacular, but it wasn't bad.

Trent looked over the paper. Mystik Spiral hadn't played anywhere in about a month, even their normal spots had been slow. "Sounds like it's worth a shot. I'll call the guys tomorrow."

"Just know you're on your own about places to stay. I know all of you wouldn't fit in my room at Marion's."

Trent nodded slowly still studying the flier. "We talked about going up to Boston once. I think Max said then that he had a friend up there with room for one or two. I guess the others could sleep in the tank. We'd just need some more blankets."

Trent didn't notice the glint in Jane's eye. "You know, I think Daria said her roommate was going home for the holiday. Max and Nick could stay at his friends, while the rest of us stay at Daria's."

Trent scowled a little, and asked a little disbelievingly "Four people in a dorm room?"

"It's worked before," Jane said, half shrugging and tossing the pizza box on the floor and checking her watch. "Well, I haven't been able to get at the TV for a week, and _Sick Sad World _and _Animal Maulings_ are coming on back-to-back in a few minutes. Care to watch?" She asked, sitting against the headboard of her bed.

Trent hesitated for a minute. He had watched TV almost all day, but then again, there wasn't anything else to do. He kicked off his shoes and moved next to Jane, who turned on the TV.

"Are aliens controlling us though candy? Outer Space Confections, tonight on _Sick Sad World_!"

"They don't even try anymore." Jane sighed.

"I defiantly agree with that."

"But it's still fun to watch. Makes me feel like less of a loser each time I see it."

Trent chuckled and put his arm around his sister's shoulders. "It's good to have you home, Janey. Even if it is just for the weekend."

"It's good to be home, Trent."

They watched TV in silence for awhile, happy just to sit together as they had when they were younger. Then Jane spoke.

"Hey Trent?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Trent."

"I love you too, Janey."


End file.
